Various receiver assemblies for hearing devices, such as hearing aids, have been suggested over the years.
As an example US 2012/0255805 A1 discloses a receiver assembly comprising two spatially shifted receivers in the form of a first U-shaped armature and a second U-shaped armature. The two receivers are spatially shifting in a longitudinal direction of the receiver assembly with the purpose of suppressing vibrations. However, as the two receivers of the assembly suggested in the US 2012/0255805 A1 are not arranged in-line, i.e. in continuation of each other, the overall height of the assembly might be problematic in relation to a receiver-in-canal (MC) hearing aid. Thus, there seems to be a need for hearing aid receiver assemblies, in particular MC assemblies, with a reduced height so as to fit into the human ear canal.
It may be seen as an object of embodiments of the present invention to provide a receiver assembly having a distinct longitudinal direction.
It may be seen as a further object of embodiments of the present invention to provide a receiver assembly that, to a large degree, follows the shape of an ear canal of a human being.
It may be seen as a still further object of embodiments of the present invention to provide a receiver assembly being suitable for hearing devices.